


Luna la casamentera (poquito)

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Un pequeño intento cómico, con esta corta viñeta. Y una Luna super linda, como siempre ella, tan dulce.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Harry iba caminando de un lado a otro buscando a sus amigos, ya estaba en su cuarto año y tenia que competir en esa dichosa competencia del torneo de los tres magos, en buena hora era bueno ser el niño que vivió.

– ¡Hey Ron! Te estaba buscando.

– ¿Qué pasa compañero?

– No nada, quería matar el rato – se dirigieron al gran comedor.

– Oye si sabias que a Malfoy le gustas ¿no?

– Por supuesto que no – Ambos se sentaron junto a Hermione.

– Hermione hermosa dile que a Malfoy le gusta.

– Si Harry, todos en esta escuela lo saben, hasta los de las escuelas vecinas – Pasaron los chicos de Beauxbatons.

– Oui monsieur potter, il t'aime bien – Pasaron los de Durmstrang.

– Ese rubio babea cada vez que te ve.

– Potter, te he escrito miles de cartas invitándote a salir y nunca me has contestado, creo que es obvio que me gustas.

– Tú nunca me has escrito nada.

– Claro que sí.

– No claro que no, he recibido cartas de alguien que se hace llamar DLM – Hermione se acercó para susurrarle.

– Harry, esas son las siglas para Draco Lucius Malfoy.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿Y yo como iba a saber que se llama Lucius?

– Hey pelirrojo, en lo que la ardilla que tiene tú amigo como cerebro funciona, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

– ¿Yo?

– Si tú, Ron Weasley – Hermione se acercó a Viktor a susurrarle.

– En realidad es: Ronald Billius Weasley – Viktor rodo los ojos.

– Bien, Ronald Bilius Weasley ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

– Cla... claro.

– Ok, ya me quedo claro que te gusto... ¿Y ahora qué?

– No lo sé, quizás salvar tu vida del que no debe ser nombrado – Y como si lo hubieran llamado apareció en medio del comedor.

– Señor "No debe ser nombrado" se supone que usted ahora es una especie de feto.

– Si, pero la escritora está loca, ella debería estar haciendo tarea y me trajo aquí, digamos que soy un espejismo.

– Hey Voldemort ¿Tú sabias que le gusto a Draco?

– Potter... Más idiota no puedes ser, si hasta mis mortífagos hacen apuestas de cuando vas a aceptar la propuesta de Malfoy, bueno ya vine, ya hablé, ya no me hallo aquí... – Voldemort se va.

– Bueno supongo que ¿Debo aceptarte una cita?

– ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que ya aceptaste, no te me haces tan atractivo, creo que iré a coquetearle a Lovegood, ella debe ser mucho más lista que tú, por algo está en Ravenclaw.

– Hey, pero si a mi también me gusta Luna.

– Lo siento Potter, no puedes tenerla.

– Hola chicos, busco torposolos ¿Alguien ha visto alguno? – después gritaron al unisonó.

– ¿QUIERES TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO?

– ¿QUIERES TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO?

– Oh chicos lo siento mucho, no puedo aceptar la propuesta, ya salgo con alguien, pero ¿Qué tal que salen ambos juntos? Son linda pareja.

– Bien saldré con Malfoy.

– Aceptare salir contigo Potter – Se vieron, se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano.

– Oye Luna ¿Con quién sales?

– No salgo con nadie Hermione, pero me gusta el hermano de Ron, lo invitare a salir cuando lo vea.

– ¿Hermano de Ron? ¿Quién?

– Tienes un aura muy linda hoy, que tengas lindo día, por cierto ¿Sabías que a Pansy Parkinson le gustas?

– ¿Qué? – *Risa nerviosa* – Por supuesto que no, es sangre pura.

– Me gustas cabello enmarañado, salgamos a caminar.

– ¡VALE! Gracias luna – Se van tomaditas de la mano.

– Oye Luna que gran casamentera resultaste ser.

– Gracias, ya me voy. Adiós lectores, espero disfrutaran esta escena cómica.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna estaba recostada sobre el césped, aprovechando el sol que daba un bonito calor.

– LUNAAAAAAA... LUNAAAAAA...

– Seamus hola ¿Cómo estás?

– desesperado, vengo por tus hermosos conocimientos

– ¿Conocimientos en criaturas? ¿conocimientos en acertijos?

– No, no, supe que fuiste de bastante utilidad juntando a Draco y Harry, Hermione y Pansy, y Viktor con ron

– En teoría yo no tuve nada que ver con Viktor, sabia que el seria bastante valiente para invitar a ron

– Lo que sea

– No me interrumpas así, a los lectores no les gustan las agresiones a mi persona.

– Ok, ok, perdón lectores ¿Me ayudas con Dean?

– Pero si tu no necesitas ayuda, Dean esta encantado cada vez que te ve ¿Verdad Dean?

– ¿Cómo mierda llegue aquí?

– Sin groserías Dean, de la misma forma en que "El que no debe ser nombrado" vino el otro día

– ¿No se supone que es como un feto en estos momentos?

– Si, pero en los fanfic se puede de todo ¿Dean te gustaría salir con Seamus? Quizás podrían verse la próxima salida a Hogsmeade o podrían ir juntos al Baile de Navidad.

– Cla... claro, me gustaría.

– Genial, los dejo, el sol seguirá aquí un rato más, adiós.

– Adiós Luna – Dijeron ambos mientras Luna caminaba descalza.

* * *

En otro lugar de Hogwarts Draco sonreía como idiota en su sala común de Slytherin.

– Nunca lo había visto sonreír tanto.

– ¿Qué dices Blaise?

– Pansy ¿No vez como Draco sonríe?

– Pues sí, pero...

– Hola chicos.

– ¿Lovegood como entraste aquí? – le dijo Blaise

– ¿Y porque estas descalza?

– Theodore fue muy lindo y me dejo pasar, los nargles volvieron a ocultar mis zapatos. Vengo a hacer mi buena obra del día, en teoría ya hice una, pero esa no salió de mi corazón... Ohhhh vean lo bonito que Draco sonríe.

– ¿Verdad que está sonriendo como idiota?

– Blaise ¿No leíste lo de hace un rato? No groserías por favor.

– Cierto, perdón.

– Si Draco está sonriendo así es porque Harry lo hace sonreír – dijo Luna.

– Pero Harry no está aquí y no lo he visto o escuchado de él, en toda la mañana – respondió Pansy.

– Trio de chismosos, eso es porque no quería despertarlo tan temprano.

– ¿Despertarlo tan temprano? – dijo Pansy.

– ¿Dónde está Potter? – Le respondió Blaise.

– Harry está dormido en mi habitación con las cortinas corridas, para que el sol no lastime sus bellos ojitos verdes, probablemente está cansado.

– ¿CANSADO DE QUE? – Gritaron Pansy y Blaise.

– Tuvieron sexo, un muy lindo y salvaje sexo. Oye Blaise ¿No te gustaría salir con Ginny? Ella es linda

– ¿Eh? Si claro Lovegood, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que saber...

– Perfecto, vamos a buscarla – Luna se llevo a Blaise mientras Pansy se quedaba interrogando a Draco, de como logro meterlo y como nadie se dio cuenta – Bueno lectores, aquí otro intento cómico, rompiendo un poco (de nuevo) la cuarta pared, adiós, los quiere su linda amiga y casamentera Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su lectura. Déjenme sus comentario y criticas constructivas. ¡Los amo!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por su lectura. Déjenme sus comentario y criticas constructivas. ¡Los amo!


End file.
